A vehicle system may include one or more powered vehicles that may be mechanically or otherwise linked (directly or indirectly) to non-powered vehicles. The powered and non-powered vehicles of the vehicle system may travel as a group according to a trip plan within a transportation network. The trip plan may include a designated route with speed information indicating a planned or predicted speed of the vehicle system while traveling within the segments of the designated route. The speed information may include a series of discrete numerical values displayed along a graphical display of the designated route for a set distance in front of the vehicle system, such as, on an operator display.
For example, the North American Interoperable Train Control committee has approved of a standard interface display for use by operators in rail vehicle systems. The standard interface displays limit the amount of speed information displayed to the operator. This limitation restricts the amount of speed information to a set number of discrete numerical values (e.g., twelve). The numerical values are displayed consecutively corresponding to the order of the segments along the designated route with respect to a distance from the vehicle system. The standard interface does not address other criteria for which speed information is displayed for the designated route. Thus, planned or predicted speeds at predetermined locations of interest (e.g., locations with reduction in speed limit or damaged sections of the track) along the designated route may not be displayed.